


y2｜说爱你

by sanqianyuanzhiqiu



Series: A团其他CP [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqianyuanzhiqiu/pseuds/sanqianyuanzhiqiu
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho, Y2 - Relationship, 樱井翔/二宫和也
Series: A团其他CP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653835





	y2｜说爱你

****01.** **

****“……‘617生日的kazu每天都要快乐’さん来信：每次心神不宁就会下意识想要听二宫さん的歌，总感觉里面有一种特别潇洒的满不在乎，听着就觉得‘其实这些没什么大不了的’‘一切都会好起来’——奇迹般地获得了勇气。想知道如果二宫さん要‘上战场’，有没有什么固定的歌单呢？”** **

****“‘上战场’这个比喻好棒啊——我就擅自理解成面对重大事件咯？如果是这样的话，推荐我们樱井さん的笔尖三部曲——岚的饭应该都知道吧？嘛，不过真的是很早以前了，不少人大概没听过——那么……当当当！今天的曲目就决定是这个啦，特别放送！我们的‘准战士’朋友们都可以听一听，看看有没有届到勇气~”** **

****

****

这一次广播后接着就是番组录制，眼看中间相隔时间不长，二宫和也干脆直接去了乐屋。

岚五人关系好是出了名的，连乐屋都选择座位距离小的空间，这么多年来挤来挤去依然乐此不疲。

他推开门，却发现已经有人比他先到了。

“哟——”

樱井翔从报纸中抬起头，相当元气地和他打招呼。他最近发尾长了一点，没被打理就会呆萌地翘起，让二宫一瞬间联想到sns上那只总是被女孩子们尖叫“好想吸”的鸭PP。

他被自己的想象逗得乐不可支。 

樱井不知道他在笑什么，困惑地瞪他一眼。

“盯着别人的脸笑很失礼哦。”

“知道啦……樱井前辈。”

这下轮到樱井一秒笑开。 

“这次就算了，二宫同学。”

他大度地摆摆手，又冲二宫勾勾手指头。

二宫翻了个白眼，走过去倒在他旁边的沙发上。

“干什么。”

“脸，给我揉一下。”

不等二宫回答，他就迅速扑了上来，引来二宫惊恐的尖叫。

“啊出现了！校园暴力——”

松本润化完妆回来，看到的就是两只正在打架的小动物。

“喂，nino，”额发全部梳上去的KING气场全开，“刚刚bay storm的staff跟我说了一件很有趣的事情哦。”

“啥米？”

脸还被樱井翔握在手里，二宫眼睛嘴巴都张不开，含糊不清地应付弟弟，顺利错过了小恶魔眼里一闪而过的光。

“没事……一会儿开场talk你就知道了。”

结果就是他推荐了樱井的歌这件事。

觉察到那双圆圆的眼睛瞪过来，二宫抢在自己开始脸红前大声嚷嚷要某人给广告费。

樱井再一次欢天喜地扑过来——如果不是顾及二宫脸上的妆他估计又要上手，笑得眼睛眯成一条。

“nino真好！这么久之前的歌还在帮我宣传，超——感动！”

松本在一旁好心地补充。

“翔さん的意思是你多此一举。”

“松润你——！”

两个天然认真地叹气：“没想到翔ちゃん居然是这样的人……”

相叶福至心灵，提出问题的关键。

“可是nino为什么会选这首歌啊？这可真是好久之前了……真还是说，就是这么对翔ちゃん的声音念念不忘？”

笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋——

二宫好不容易控制住没在观众面前捂脸，故意摆出一副无敌冷漠的poker face。

“对啊对啊，因为我喜欢翔ちゃん嘛。”

“kya——”

现场一片尖叫。

樱井大笑着拍手，差点没乐翻在地。

“你们这群家伙，太夸张了吧！”

用小尖嗓吓退再一次试图扑上来的人，他警觉地把懵懵懂懂的大野扯到身前。

然后被在身后等着的松本揉了脑袋。

“nino害羞了，好难得。”

……松本润，枉我平时待你不薄。

几个人胡闹一阵，总算是定下了“樱井翔今年之内必须请二宫和也吃一顿超级贵的汉堡肉”的感谢方式。

二宫把手背在身后，假惺惺地要去给樱井鞠躬，“那就拜托前辈。”

自觉被坑的人愁眉苦脸地摆手。

“不敢不敢。”

二宫和也其实是有点怕樱井翔的。

不过他觉得这很正常——喜欢一个人就是会怕他嘛，没什么丢脸的。

“所以说……”

嘉宾兴高采烈炫耀完自己的新婚生活，一转头看到二宫，几乎是下意识地发文，“Nino会憧憬婚姻吗？”

在喜欢的人面前被问这种问题——这才叫丢脸。

他又想捂脸了。

回到家已经很晚了。

二宫躺在床上点开聊天软件，属于他们五人的群一片寂静，私聊框倒是很热闹。

来自相叶的——“别在意什么结婚啦！新鲜的恋爱最高！小和fight! Fight! Fight!”

……不明所以。

来自松本的——“今天别打游戏了，早点睡。”

……不愧是我体贴的弟弟。

来自大野的——“周末一起去钓鱼吧？”

……才不要。

樱井那条是最后被点开的。

“已经找staff确认过会剪掉那一段。Ps.想吃汉堡肉记得随时告诉我。”

……哦。

适才的问题一出口，全场立刻安静下来——嘉宾似乎对自己制造出的效果很满意，眼神里带了点看好戏的意思。

按二宫往常的作风，他会随便从脑子里拉出一辆火车，疯跑一阵将话题岔开八百里，大家笑着笑着也就忘了；如果遇到难缠的，大不了抓住对方的弱点开个无伤大雅的玩笑，也符合他毒舌小机灵的人设。

几秒钟内他想了好几个应对方案，却在抬头看见正趴在栏杆上，认真看着自己的樱井时，忽然什么不想说了。

——真心话说不出口，与你无关的任何答案都不想让你听见。

第一次有了这种任性的想法，他一边惊讶，一边迅速接受了——就如同他在很久之前就接受了自己喜欢上樱井翔这件事一样自然。

再看向嘉宾时，眼神也带了点冷冰冰的意思。

“和你没什么关系吧。”

似乎很早就有人说过：二宫和也是个只要自己想，就可以变得特别可怕的男人。

余光看见樱井在一瞬间变了脸色，接着又一秒用他标志性的笑声将这次失礼硬生生圆成一个笑话。

除了团员，大概谁都没有注意到二宫那一瞬间的不对劲。

他自知做得不妥，本以为樱井会在中场休息或者结束后找他，为此还悄悄打好了辩解的腹稿；谁知道那人从头到尾都脸色平静，录制完更是直接消失，二宫直到离开都没见到他，问其他人也是一脸迷茫。

现在看来，大概是为了这件事去拜托专门的staff了吧。

想到这里，他的心里忽然涌起来一点愧疚，一点欣喜，还有一点不敢想下去的期待。

他在床上翻滚了一会儿又坐起来，光着脚跳下床，踢踢踏踏在房间来回踱步，踩住那些影影绰绰的月光。

樱井翔樱井翔樱井翔。

他拿起手机，把樱井的信息又看了一遍，忽然就非常想要见他。

****02.** **

说做就做。 

既然樱井说了想吃汉堡肉可以随时找他这种话——即使带着安抚的成分，也给了二宫足够的理由在深夜理直气壮地发出一条邀请。

樱井的回复很快。 

“明天？好的。”

两人约在一家松本倾情推荐的汉堡肉店。

二宫有点紧张。

和樱井作为最亲近的团员已经相处了十几年，单独出去吃饭的经历早已算不清，这么心绪不宁又心情高涨的感觉还是第一次。

他不是个喜怒形于色的人，保持脸色镇定的同时，飙升的肾上腺素倒是直接反映在了工作效率上——外景取材的完成速度刷新了个人记录。

麻烦经纪人将自己送到和樱井约好的店里，他躺在包厢的软垫上，一边打游戏一边等樱井翔。 

18:00

樱井发来信息——“抱歉……临时遇到点事情，可能会稍微晚一些。”

啊……大忙人。

他腹诽着，迅速回过去一个挥手表示不在意的小人的贴纸。

19:00

樱井还没有到。 

紧张和兴奋慢慢消退，随之而来的是担心——樱井向来是守时的人，这么长时间没发来消息，这个意外怕是不得了。

二宫知道自己并不属于会照顾人的类型，平日能做的不过是尽量不给樱井添麻烦。 

——舍不得在那个人已经很繁忙的日程中打扰他，就算结果是眼睁睁看着你我的距离越来越远。

他开始为这次的冲动邀约后悔了。

他一边心不在焉地打游戏，一手拿起啤酒杯小口小口啜着，试图用冰凉的液体安抚越来越盛的焦躁。 

从昨晚开始二宫就没吃什么东西，又不知不觉喝进去不少冰啤，惨遭折磨的胃终于后知后觉开始抗议。 

翔ちゃん怎么还没来啊……

他捂着肚子，在坐垫上慢慢缩成一小团。 

“……nino？nino？”

诶……竟然不知不觉睡过去了。

他拒绝承认自己被痛晕的可能，有点懊恼地揉着眼睛，不出意外地看见樱井一张担忧的脸。 

——可恶……我期待已久的愉快date(´Д` )

伸手示意樱井把他扶起来，这才发现连坐着都没力气，只好丢脸地用几乎是被抱的姿势躺在樱井怀里。 

“我没事……”

他嘶了一声，开声音有点颤抖：“……就是有点胃疼。”

一只手轻柔地抚过他的额头，把他有些汗湿的额发捋上去。

樱井意外地没有念叨什么，转头拿了茶杯给他喂了口水。 

温热的。

“还疼吗？”

“唔……”

身后的温度太让人眷恋了，他闭着眼睛，无意识地用脑袋蹭了蹭樱井的下巴。

然后就被拍了脑袋。 

“现在知道撒娇了？”

……哪有撒娇。

他又害羞，又条件反射地想要吐槽，到最后哼哼出几个不明所以的音节，被樱井干脆地忽略了。 

这回手掌覆在了他的胃上，轻轻揉着，说出来的却是——“一块腹肌？”

……喂。

他不甘示弱，想也没想就去掀樱井的衣服。 

樱井是出了名的体温高，遇上二宫冰凉的手指条件反射往回缩，被小恶魔察觉到，得寸进尺多按了好几下。

“一二三四五六……” 他边按边胡乱报数，“可恶……输了！”

超——级不甘心的语气。

“还这么有精神。”

樱井嘟囔着任他胡闹，被凉到了就夸张地吸气。 

两人闹了一阵，二宫感觉自己好得差不多了，正想着找个什么有趣的话题，却发现樱井的脸色似乎有点不对。 

——虽然刚刚陪着自己笑了，平静时眼神却无可抑制地黯淡下来。

他心里没来由地一紧，揪住樱井的衣服。

“刚刚……发生什么事了吗？”

“诶？”

虽然是疑问的语气，樱井看起来却并不惊讶——从很早开始，二宫就总是能洞察他每一点微妙的情绪。

“被nino发现了吗……”

不用告诉我也可以的啊——如果是以前的二宫和也可能会这么说；不过这两天他的心情似乎有点变化……变得——怎么说呢——比以前更积极一些了？

“怎么了吗？”

他凝视着樱井，看那个人撑着脑袋，一点轻松一点自嘲地笑出声。 

“我啊……失恋了哦。”

樱井说。 

****03.** **

“没什么大不了的……”

樱井的语气轻描淡写得有点刻意，他一只手托着脸，避开了二宫的眼神。

“没什么大不了的，”二宫重复着，维持着脸上的镇静：“你真的是怎么想的？”

“……”

樱井被他少见的咄咄逼人弄得有点错愕，一个愣神，不小心吐露了从刚才起一直在脑中盘旋的想法：“就是觉得——和我交往，真的是一件一点好处也没有的事情啊。”

“为什么？”

“太忙，见面时间很少，不能公开……”

二宫打断他。

“可这也不是你一个人能说了算的事情吧。”

诶？ 

樱井又愣了。

“那你觉得谁说了算？”他终于被惹怒，心情烦躁，连带语气也有点恶劣，“你吗？”

这就是迁怒了。 

二宫看他皱起眉头，难得一见的生气表情让他想起第一次见面时，那个叫嚣着要他收拾桌子的，没什么耐心又爱较真的前辈。

刚刚还有点紧张的心情忽然镇定下来。 

他迎上樱井的目光。

“如果是和我交往，当然是我说了算。”

他把刚刚拽着樱井衣服的地方拍平，再开口，语气就多了一分挑衅，一分调皮，和一点谁都抵抗不了的，柔软的少年气。

“怎么样？”

“什么怎么样？”

话题转折太快，樱井觉得自己都快要不认识眼前人了。

“和我交往啊——让二宫大师替你评估一下：当你樱井翔的恋人，到底是幸福多一点，还是真的那么——那句话怎么说来着？啊……人间不值得。”

“……”

樱井瞪圆了眼睛。

他知道这是一场豪赌。

——压上在将来，甚至是下一秒就会与樱井的关系跌至冰点的可能，亲手捏碎这颗心的可能，赌他们相处这么久，樱井与他的默契，对他所有的关心与维护，纵容与心软，都不仅仅是出于单纯的团员情谊。

“和我交往吧。”

他又说了一遍，用的是他平时用惯了的，满不在乎的语气。

但他相信：樱井知道他不是在开玩笑。

“……用你对待恋人的方式来对待我——温柔最好，霸道或者再过分一点的我也不怕。只要是真实的你，我都接受。”

最危险的友达以上，一点差错就会全盘皆输。

可即使这样……即使是这样，他也想要争取一次。 

他不想再等了。

樱井的眼神慢慢从震惊转为平静。

他抚上二宫的肩膀，手顺着他的胳膊向下滑，虚虚圈住手腕。

他低下头，缓慢地与他十指相扣。

“那么，请多指教了。”

****04.** **

最近岚另外三个人都发现：头脑组的两位，相处模式似乎变得有点微妙。

工作间隙五人在一起吃饭，二宫一如既往吃的很少，懒懒散散夹几筷子，扒拉几口就兴致缺缺。

在他们之中，对于身体接触比较不在意的是天然组，二宫不习惯正襟危坐，为了舒服偶尔会靠在别人身上，座位也总选在这两人身边。

然而最近，他的“固定靠垫”却有了变动。

接下来他们拍摄外景的进食TIME，二宫不吃生食，面对一桌子当地特色水产兴致缺缺；樱井原本坐在他对面，一看他这样立刻起身走到相叶身边，拍拍他的肩膀示意要和他换个位置。

相叶有点奇怪却还是立刻答应，刚捧着碗走出两步，却听见身后松本发出一声疑惑的“诶”。

他回过头，眼前的景象让他和团里最直率的末子同样目瞪口呆。

——就算樱井翔的温柔闻名全日本，就算他们团关系好得被拿出来调侃当“卖点”，就算天然如他也能感觉到樱井对二宫近乎于宠溺的维护……

喂饭什么的，还是太超过了吧？！

难道岚要开始走这种奇特的黏糊男子高中生偶像团体路线了吗？！

相叶雅纪，今天也依然被自己的脑洞惊出一身冷汗。

当事人显然没注意到自己的举动已经给某些团员造成了恐慌，依旧固执地举着勺子，坚持二宫“吃太少了”。

二宫很无奈，很无奈。

他看了樱井一会儿，勉强吞下一口鸡蛋羹，然后在樱井跃跃欲试举起第二勺时，眼疾手快地扯住他的袖子。

“翔さん，”交往之后他反倒喊不出习惯的昵称了，“ 我真的吃饱了。”

怕樱井还有什么神奇的招数，他干脆往这人身上一倒，用装死来表明决心。

“……”

这种幼稚的把戏他有多久没有在二宫和也身上看到过了？

稍一愣神，他就错过了把耍赖鬼捞起来的最好时机。

肩膀上靠着二宫的脑袋，他盯着他头顶上的呆毛看了几秒，决定这次就放过他。

——不过下次就没这么好糊弄了。

他抬起手，警告地敲了一下这个可爱的后脑勺。

在他看不到的地方，二宫悄悄弯了弯嘴角。

****04.****

从此这就是定番了：每当二宫食欲不振，樱井就会特意换了位置坐到他身边，并不熟练地给他布菜——喂食play已经被当事人明令禁止。

二宫有时候会拒绝，大部分时间勉强吃两口，夸张地往下一倒——靠在樱井身上打起游戏。 

樱井也任他闹，一手环着他，防止这人打游戏到入迷后摔下去。 

其他三人看在眼里，虽然都怀疑俩人在交往，各自想法却大不相同。

大野作为直觉派，相当迅速地接受了这件事，并在心里迅速给两人打上了couple的标签。

松本就想得比较多了——他心思细腻，脑内疑惑已经列到了第一百条；可他虽然性格直率，对这种隐私问题也不好多问，看似一张镇定的扑克脸，其实心里的小人好奇到快要爆炸了。

相叶的思维介于大野和松本之间——他和二宫一起长大，对这个竹马的了解几乎超过所有人，直觉他和樱井的关系已经有了质的变化；可他又好奇，一门心思想得到“官方”确认。于是，在一次与二宫的闲聊中，他随口就抛出了这个问题。

——“小和是正在和翔ちゃん交往吗？”

二宫躺在床上，毫无睡意，眼睛睁得大大的。 

白天和相叶的对话在他脑中一遍遍回放。

****“小和是正在和翔ちゃん交往吗？”** **

****“诶？为什么这么说？”** **

****“因为小和看起来很开心啊……虽然以前你们也很默契，但现在更加'stand by you every moment’的感觉更强烈了——啊，这里是不是该说'stand by SHO every moment'了……”** **

****相叶皱着鼻子小声吐槽自己，没注意二宫一瞬间的愕然。** **

****

****“真的……比任何时候都要开心。”** **

****他强调。** **

不是“翔ちゃん最近干什么都要坐在你身边”，不是“有翔ちゃん在旁边你胃口都会变得比较好”，甚至不是笼统的“你们看起来很亲密”。

而是“在樱井翔身边你看起来很开心”。

自己竟然表现得这么明显吗……

连相叶都看出来了，樱井大概也察觉到了吧？

——自己很喜欢他，很喜欢他这件事。

他在床上辗转反侧，第一次试图揣测樱井的心思。

——对樱井来说，这个玩笑一样开始的恋爱游戏到底算什么呢？

无聊的消遣？心照不宣的暧昧游戏？

二宫想到一种恐怖的可能——樱井该不会真的以为他们是在测试中，还指望自己最后给出一份所谓的“幸福指数报告”吧？

如果真的是这样……

他在黑暗中龇了龇牙。

——如果是真的，自己一定要暴揍他一顿！

他裹着被子滚了一圈，越想越想觉得依照樱井认真过头的性格，这种可能还真不是完全没有。

如果是这样，他又该怎么办呢？

直到目前为止，二宫都没有后悔过自己提出了那个建议，也对两人现在的相处模式很满意；只要樱井不提，他也乐得不去想这暧昧最终会结出什么样的果。

……说到底他还是害怕。

如果直到最后樱井都认定这只是一次同事间的乐于助人，拿到答案后就抽身离开，二宫也无可奈何。

他能做的只有提出开始，掌控事态发展的钥匙从来不在他手上。

除非……

除非他再次投出一个炸弹，逼樱井翔不得不正视，不得不做出选择。

比如，告白。

——对樱井翔告白。

这个念头刚一出来，二宫就觉得脸开始发烫。

是了……如果他清清楚楚，明明白白地告诉樱井自己喜欢他，无论樱井如何怎么看待这场意味不明的“评估”——在意也好，玩玩也好，他都必须给二宫一个答案。

答应，或是拒绝。

交往，或者老死不相往来。

这么想着二宫忽然笑了出来——沉着脸说绝交宣言的樱井翔……可真是不得了。

樱井翔是什么样的人？

——樱井翔这个人吧，平时简简单单叫他“Nino”，可一到说段子，或者玩心大起，想求二宫配合的时候，就会拉长了声音，“Ninomi—”“Ninomi—”地喊，烦人得要命。

也可爱得要命。 

“我喜欢你。”

他在床上摊成一个“大”字，死死盯着天花板，想象自己正面对着樱井翔的脸。

“我喜欢你。”

他说。

——这下好了：不仅仅是脸，他的整个身体似乎都烧了起来。

可是……感觉不坏。

不管樱井是拒绝还是答应，他都想要好好的把这份心情传达给他。

“二宫和也喜欢樱井翔”——这份心情，樱井翔必须知道。

绝对，绝对不会给他装傻的机会。

那就，去告白吧。 

去吧！

去吧！

那……我去了。

好好说清楚，从此之后——就像相叶氏说的那样——永远都是“STAND BY SHO EVERY MOMENT”。 

——永远在他身边。

****05.** **

然而计划赶不上变化。

没等二宫打好腹稿，樱井就有事暂时离开了日本。

二宫有点失落的同时又松了一口气，一颗心暂时落回胃里，只是习惯性在每一次录歌拍杂志打游戏的间隙分出一部分思绪，翻来覆去琢磨这决定最终胜负的关键演讲内容。

他们在一起的时间太长，二宫又记性好，到后来他甚至觉得如果把所想的全部写下来，肯定是篇万字love letter。

就是这样凑巧——离樱井回来还剩三天时，经纪人忽然通知他要拍的那部电影需要去山里取材，出发时间正是樱井到日本的前一天。

二宫目瞪口呆，却也不想等了——正好他正在发愁如何删减那篇情真意切的表白宣言，又想起樱井似乎提到过喜欢写信这种模式……

他干脆找了信封和信纸，大笔一挥，真的写了一篇情书。

相叶雅纪收到这份托付时差点感动的热泪盈眶。

“小和你真是太信任我了，你……”

他小心翼翼捧着信的样子看得二宫想笑，“没想到你们居然还没正式交往……我一定会好好把你的心情传达给翔ちゃん的！你放心吧！”

光听语气就能想象出句末那个巨大的感叹号。

二宫真的笑了出来。 

几天后他如期进组拍戏，导演一直很欣赏他，共事者也都是好相处的类型，他很快进入了工作状态。

沉入角色的体验令人着迷。

他像是进入了一个平行世界，直到工作人员把风尘仆仆的相叶带到他面前。

相叶一向都是直白的，此时沮丧的脸色让他眼皮一跳。

他买了杯咖啡塞到相叶手里。

“怎么忽然来找我？”他这么问着，心里却已经有了猜想，“和樱井翔有关？”

相叶点点头，看起来快要哭了。

“……我把信给翔ちゃん，正好他那会儿没事就坐在我身边看了。我很紧张所以一直盯着他，总觉得他看起来有点……”

他犹豫着用词，“有点生气？——你知道的，就是他平时没表情的样子。我就听到他念叨了一句‘原来他不知道’。我很着急，所以……”

“我也很着急你快点说。”

二宫心里一沉，故作凶狠地催促他。

“我问翔ちゃん谁不知道什么，他说……”

相叶顿了一下，“他说‘原来连Nino也不知道，我心里一直是有一个人的’。”

“没了？”

“……没了。”

他刚刚将自己从正在饰演的角色里抽出，还没来得及浮出情绪的水面换一口气，就被另一片海淹没了。

樱井翔心里有一个人，并且觉得二宫和也应该知道这件事。

那个人是谁？

****——“我啊……失恋了哦。”** **

他想起那天樱井极力掩饰的，失落的脸。

是了——如果是那位传说中的前女友，他确实是知道的。

他中午把吃饭时间用在了补眠上，胃里空空，一阵阵混杂着恶心的疼痛顺着食道往上窜——让樱井翔此时不在他身边，并且以后也不会在他身边的事情变得更加真实。

他捂着胃，慢慢地蹲下去。

“爱拔氏，你先别碰我……等一下……”

他冷汗涔涔，含糊不清地拒绝了自家竹马想要扶他的手。

“你回去吧。”

他轻声，但是坚决地对相叶说。 

****06.** **

那之后樱井也来过一次。

工作人员只当岚关系好，团员拍戏还要一个接一个来探班。

二宫勉强笑了笑——他刚拍完一场重要的哭戏，身心疲惫，实在是没有力气应付樱井。

“你来干嘛。”

脸上的妆刚刚被哭掉不少，糊在脸上难受，他拐到洗手间想去洗把脸，谁知道樱井放下手里的慰问品，也跟着进来了。

“相叶跟我说了。”

他说完这句就没了下文，神情有点踌躇。

二宫不看他，低下头把冰凉的水拍在脸上，这才感觉自己稍稍可以呼吸。

他看向樱井，刚哭过，眼眶还是红红的。

“所以……你想说什么？”

二宫这次在剧里饰演的是一个与世界对立的哲学家，他所有的烦恼，疑惑，崩溃都来源于脑内自产自销的矛盾。

为了表现他的挣扎，二宫花了不少时间去研究，到后来甚至冒险用上了他自己最不赞成的代入——把自己想象成那个疯子，尝试着用他的思维模式来思考，疑惑他的疑惑，痛苦他的痛苦。

刚刚的哭戏是整个电影的高潮，他和主角一样情绪激烈，到现在也没能完全脱离。

他的胸腔里依然残存着相当大一部分属于哲学家的，无法言说的巨大痛苦，此时他见到樱井——这个现实中他的最在意，他最不可说的软肋， 所有的负面情绪在一瞬间爆发了。

他都记不清他多久没有这样狼狈的时刻了——有理有据的质问还没有到一半，他无法控制自己，靠着墙，歇斯底里地抽泣起来。

樱井一开始还想安抚他，被一把挥开后就保持着同一个姿势立在他模糊的视线里，神色难辨。

“你……快回去吧。”

他回身撑在洗手台上，大口喘着气，觉得把脸都丢尽了。

镜子里的樱井似乎是张了张嘴，最终还是什么也没说，转身离去。

他一下子卸了力气，滑到地板上。

结束了。

****07.** **

岚的乐屋。

这是松本润今天第三次叹气了。

平日组合里最圆滑最长袖善舞的两个人，闹起脾气来和任性的孩子没什么两样。

上节目还好，正常接话玩梗都没问题，私下相处的气氛却冰冷到让人错觉轻轻一掰就可以断裂。

眼看相叶第十次插科打诨失败，松本·团爸·润觉得不能这样下去了。

他猛地站起来。

“好不容易今天收录结束得早……不如一起去喝一杯吧？”

发挥末子缠人的本领，某些不太情愿的人也成功被拖了出来。

二宫心里有事，赌着气想要放纵一把，喝得比平时都急，没一会儿就醉了。

他酒品好，醉了也不吵不闹，安静地缩在角落里，像一只会呼吸的糯米团子。

“不如翔さん送Nino回去吧。”

见樱井脸色铁青，松本赶紧开口，又使眼色让相叶去给他们叫车。

“不用了……”

樱井揉一把脸，没什么好气地把糯米团子拎起来。

“这里也不太远，我背他回去就行。”

二宫梦到自己在一艘飘摇的渔船上，这船又破又小还摇摇晃晃，晃得他一阵阵恶心——大野那个家伙到底是为什么非要拉自己出来钓鱼，不知道他晕船吗？！

他恨恨地想着，盘算一定要好好跟那个家伙算账，找遍整艘船却连个影子都没看到。

就在这时一个巨浪毫不留情地朝小船扑来，他想跑，却发现自己动弹不得——

世界天旋地转。

“呜……”

他难受地皱起眉头，这才发现载着自己的不是什么小船，而是樱井翔。

听到声音，樱井连忙把他放下来。

“不舒服？”

他搂过二宫的肩膀，一下一下抚摸他的背。

好几种酒混在一起喝的后果就是他现在站都站不稳，只能倚在樱井怀里。

樱井看他不说话，干脆低下头亲自确认他的反应。

久违地被温柔的眼神凝视，被熟悉的气息和温度包围，他抿住嘴，很想樱井，却又不想看他。

委屈和欣喜一起涌上来，他气樱井翔又气自己，干脆把这个讨厌的人一把推开。

“喂……”

被小动物推搡了，樱井站直身体，抬手揉揉他的脑袋。

“……很不舒服？”

“干什么突然这样……”

二宫吸吸鼻子，晚上的风让他有点冷，说话也懒得委婉了。

“明明都结束了。”

樱井眯起眼睛——这是他生气的前兆。

“我什么时候说过要结束？”

“……”

二宫瞪着眼睛，简直不敢相信世上竟有如此无赖之人。

“你都拒绝我了还不是结束？不是吧……难道你还真想让我给你做什么评估？”

“我是什么时候说过要拒绝你了？”

“……哈？”

****08.** **

樱井翔有一个秘密。 

很早很早开始，他心中就有一个人——按道理说他是进攻的类型，偏偏那个人虽然近在咫尺，却是最不能轻举妄动的成员关系。

他们在一起十几年，前一半时间他都在烦恼如何维持感情和工作的平衡——那会儿他还小，觉得只要努力争取，没有什么不可以两全。

后来他长大了，开始学着敬畏，能够心平气和地接受拥有不一定是最好的结局。

他只是希望二宫和也能一直笑。

——再贪心一点，他希望自己能一直站在他旁边——什么身份都可以，只要能一直看着他。

他以为这已经是最好了，直到二宫一本正经地提出那个荒谬的“评估计划”。

期待了太久的东西，成真那一刻反而像是在做梦。

他小心翼翼地陪二宫玩这个恋爱游戏，直到他终于确定：二宫也是喜欢他的。

看到那封信时他很开心，但也有点失落。

也许是他隐藏的太好——这么久以来，二宫真的从没有发现过他的心意。

这么些年，他竟然一直在做无用功。

那一点点委屈让他像个恃宠而骄的孩子一样闹起了脾气，不过他知道这持续不了多久，也知道二宫不会真的介意。

介意也没关系——他还有很多时间，去逗他笑。

****0** ** ****9** ** ****.** **

很早以前，他们在番组上玩过一个游戏：随便用什么方法都行，让樱井翔笑出来就算赢。 

按理说这很简单：谁都知道樱井是个笑点很低的人——一部分是因为他性格如此，一部分是职业需要：干脆就学会自己往笑点上靠了。

可那一次，樱井的胜负心战胜了他的超低笑点：不管其他人使出什么办法，他都非常铁A地板着脸。

直到二宫和也像个小动物一样钻进了他怀里，仰起脸，一眨不眨地盯着他。 

铁A在一瞬间笑得春暖花开。

——所以二宫老师的评估结果是？

——虽然很忙但每天都能从魔鬼日程表里挤出时间和我见面，不会做饭但找是寻找美食的一把好手，哦还有，笑起来很好看，十年二十年什么的果然不够啊……一百年好不好？

****-END-** **


End file.
